Oil and gas resources in West China are very abundant, but most of oil and gas in this region are concentrated in a deep formation; issues presented during exploration and development process is largely different from the oil and gas resources in a light formation, for example, the carbonate rock petroleum resource amount in Tarim Basin accounts for 38% of the total amount of the Basin.
For oil and gas exploration in carbonate formation, a horizontal well technology has been widely used. The horizontal well can improve productivity and reduce turbulence phenomenon. For the carbonate rock oil and gas resource, since the oil and gas distribution in carbonate formation has poor continuity and random distribution, and single well controlled reserves are different in size, the horizontal well is required to make multiple fractures linked with each other to improve productivity.
Since the fracture-vuggy structure of the carbonate rock reservoir is approximately formed into a bead shape, when exploited, the fractures need to be stringed together like tomatoes on sticks but cannot be opened; after drilling completes, the fractures are opened by measures such as fracturing and the like, so as to develop the oil and gas resources better. In order to safely string the fractures, it needs to design a chilling trajectory during the horizontal drilling process so that it not only can safely string the fractures but also conveniently open the fractures.